


My Girl

by EvilPenguinRika



Series: Soeurshipping [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, because i can't get enough of these gals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilPenguinRika/pseuds/EvilPenguinRika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My eyes hurt, it was nothing new though. The stress of having to stare at documents and write files for three hours straight was definitely not something I would recommend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: My eyes hurt, it was...

**A Soeurshipping Fanfiction**

**My Girl  
**

**~oOo~**

My eyes hurt, it was nothing new though. The stress of having to stare at documents and write files for three hours straight was definitely not something I would recommend.

I leaned back into my swivel chair and tossed a lock of brown hair behind my shoulders. I drew my arm up and gently placed the back of my hand over my eyes. I could only see darkness - which was a lot better to be honest.

"Leaf, I need those documents done by the end of the day."

I groaned as I heard my boss yell from his desk. I sat up in my chair properly and checked the time. It was only quarter past twelve. My stomach growled angrily and I tried to tame it by pressing my hand against my belly, but to no avail.

_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt._

Who would be calling me at this hour? Wouldn't they be eating their lunch by now or something? I grabbed my cellphone and squinted at the caller before my eyes widen with amusement.

"Hey, I'm going on my lunch break. I'll be back before two, I promise!" I called out as I swiftly put on my jacket and scrambled out the door and down the hallway.

My heels echoed and clacked against the matte floor. My head was slightly abuzz and I quickly answered my phone that was still vibrating in my pocket.

"Hey, babe." I smirked.

" _Took you long enough, Leaf._ "

A chuckle escaped my very moist lips - resulted from licking it a lot whenever I get excited, a pretty tame habit if you asked me.

"Sorry, Serena. I had to get out of the office properly. My boss would totally freak on me for answering a personal call than working on finishing up some paperworks." I explained casually. I hopped into an elevator with some other people that worked on my floor. My slender fingers grazed the cold white button next to the letter 'G' and pressed it with no hesitation.

" _... I guess all is forgiven..._ " I heard a tinge of playfulness laced between her words.

"Yay!" I was compelled to play along with her. I could totally see her roll her eyes at me.

" _Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to go to that cute little café down on Dusknoir Street for lunch; seeing how you've already left your work, I presume._ " She suggested.

A soft 'ding' sounded in the cart and I exited the elevator with one fluid motion that could rival a calm and untainted stream.

"Sure! I've been pretty hungry since this morning. Where shall I meet you?" I asked as I stepped into the blazing gold sun. I basked in it's light for a little while before I gained a few strange looks from strangers.

" _Ah! I'm actually just a block away from your workplace. I can meet you in front of the entrance. I'll be there in about five minutes._ "

"Sounds great!"

" _I'll see in you a few!_ "

"Bye!"

The conversation ended and I tucked my phone back into my pockets. I smoothed out the wrinkles that appeared on my jacket and brushed my hair out of the way. My heart pounded so loudly in my chest that I swore it was going to pop out and dance on the street.

Serena's been my girlfriend for two years now, and I'm so lucky to have had her in my life. She's been nothing but the greatest and I don't know what I would be without her here. Cheesy an cliché, I know. But it's the truth. We actually met in university. She was studying to be a photographer and I was majoring in law. One of her projects for school was to take a picture of something that they had deemed beautiful. And one way or another, she ended up taking a picture of me while I was studying for my exam.

Needless to say - during that time - I was stressed and annoyed, so I sort of snapped at her when she took that picture. It wasn't until she apologized and explained her reasoning that made me forgot why I was even mad at her in the first place (Serena has a way with words, I swear to Arceus).

"Leaf!"

I turned my head and there stood my beautiful girlfriend. Her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, and her favourite red hat sat atop of her head without a care in the world.

"Hey, Serena." I greeted. I pulled Serena into my arms and pecked her lips softly. I heard her giggle and felt her arms circled my waist.

"Ah, it's been too long since I've got a taste of your lips." She whispered slyly. Serena's lips clung back onto mine and lingered for a minute. When she pulled away, her tongue flickered out and sent a chilling sensation through my mouth.

"Well, aren't  _you_ feisty today," I said with a lopsided smile.

Serena shrugged and moved her arms up so they were around my neck. "I missed my girlfriend. Is that so bad?"

I pretend to be in deep thought about it before I replied. "Nope, not really."

We both laughed shamelessly before we kissed again.


End file.
